Seutas ramen penghubung cinta
by aia masanina
Summary: Sudah tiga bulan dan perasaanku telah tertambat pada gadis penjual ramen itu, gadis yang tiba-tiba menawarkan menginap pada pria setengah sinting (WHAT THE-). Barter fic dengan Harukaze-spring


"Pesan _shoyu ramen_ satu!"

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja. Mejanya sedikit licin bekas minyak. Ah, biarlah. Aku lelah. Jadi anak magang membuatku lelah. Aku hampir saja tertidur ketika terdengar suara mangkuk yang diletakkan di samping kepalaku dengan agak keras. Sepertinya koki _ramen_ ini semangat sekali.

"Maaf menunggu! Silakan!"

Aku mengangkat wajah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat tatapan kami bertemu, saat aku memandang wajah penuh semangat itu, aku terpaku.

Sejenak aku tak dapat berpaling dari koki perempuan berambut hijau itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seutas _r_ _amen_ penghubung cinta**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton FM, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

Edisi barter _fic_ dengan **Harukaze-Spring**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Tiga bulan kemudian ..._

"Selamat datang!" Miku memalingkan wajah sejenak ke arah bagian yang bisa disebut pintu, karena warung _ramen_ ini begitu kecil dan sempit persis seperti di anime Narto. Menyadari yang datang adalah aku, Miku berseru, "Oh, Len! Menu yang biasa? Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi bulat di depan meja panjang. Hari ini hanya ada tiga pengunjung dan semuanya laki-laki. Barangkali bisa dibilang wajar karena sudah jam sepuluh malam begini. Rata-rata perempuan, kan, tidak makan-makanan berat seperti _ramen_ saat malam. Sepengamatanku terhadap kakak kembarku, sih.

"Mi- _chan~_ Aku minta tambah birnya lagi~"

Aku melirik orang yang ada di ujung meja. Wajahnya merah, gelas-gelas kaca teronggok di depannya. Dia yang tengah mengacungkan gelas besar yang kosong juga tampak sempoyongan. Jelas dia mabuk—maksudku, jelas dia _lagi-lagi_ mabuk.

"Nggak boleh," ujar Miku sembari menyambar gelas kosong dari tangan lelaki berambut ungu yang diikat ala samurai itu. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku cuma minum tiga gelas. Minta tambah, bayar sepuluh kali lipat."

"Ah, Mi- _chan_ jahat, ih ..." Orang itu memonyongkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya aku mau tambah. Tambah~!"

"Aku tahu kau sedang stres, Gakupo." Miku sudah memunggungi orang itu dan mengaduk kuah _ramen_ di panci. "Makanya, cepat selesaikan masalahmu."

"Ih ... apa yang bisa diselesaikan, sih?" gerutu orang itu dengan suara parau dan wajah mabuk parah. "Mi- _chan,_ dengerin aku, dong ..."

"Maaf menunggu!" Seolah tak memedulikan orang berambut ungu itu, Miku meletakkan _ramen_ di hadapanku dengan senyum merekah. "Maaf ya, Len. Aku membuatmu menunggu lebih dari dua menit."

"Tak masalah," ucapku sembari mengambil sumpit dan mematahkannya jadi dua, kemudian kusadari ada yang berbeda dari biasanya di mangkuk _ramen_ -ku. " _Naruto_ -nya lebih banyak."

"Kau suka, 'kan? Makanlah," ujar Miku riang. "Bonus untuk pelangganku yang setia."

"Ah ..." Seketika aku merasa kikuk. Ucapanku berikutnya pun terlontar pelan. "Terima kasih ..."

Namun Miku tidak mendengarkan ucapanku karena ia sudah kembali sibuk mengurusi tingkah pria rambut ungu itu. "Tidak ada bir untukmu, Gakupo. Ayolah. Kau benar-benar pria mengenaskan."

"Kau tak tahu apa masalah sebenarnya ..." sergah pria itu, lebih menyerupai igauan dalam tidur karena ia setengah tak sadar. "Aku ingin melupakannya malam ini saja. Mi- _chan_ , berikan aku bir lagi ..."

Aku melirik mereka dengan tatapan tak senang. Ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat pria berambut ungu itu—maksudku, _pria yang sangat mengganggu_. Aku masih ingat, pertama kali aku melihatnya adalah ketika aku datang ke sini untuk kedua kalinya tiga bulan lalu. Tidak setiap kali aku datang aku melihat pria itu, tapi _hampir_ tiap kali. Aku bertanya-tanya ada apa di antara mereka, maksudku, lihatlah. Mereka tampak begitu akrab.

Miku menghela napas sembari berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah gara-gara mengurusi pria itu (pasti gara-gara itu, 'kan? Soalnya pria itu _sangat mengganggu_ ). Dia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air. "Kau butuh tempat curhat?"

Pria itu menerima gelas yang disodorkan Miku. "Kau akan menanggung dosa jika kau tak mendengarkan, Mi- _chan_..." igau orang itu lemah, kemudian dia meneguknya.

Menanggung dosa? Dia bercanda? Ah, Miku pasti sial sekali bisa kenal orang itu.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan kusiapkan _ramen_ kesukaanmu," ujar Miku akhirnya. "Kau mau menginap?"

Aku menyemburkan kuah _ramen_ yang barusan kuseruput. Menginap? MENGINAP? Serius, yang benar saja?!

Seorang gadis penjual _ramen_ yang langka dan baik-baik seperti Miku menawarkan pria setengah sinting untuk menginap? Astaga! Apa otakku yang salah memproses kalimat? Apa aku ikut sinting juga?

Gejolak di dadaku membara. Aku ingin berdiri dan mencegah. Bukan hanya atas dasar anggapan asusila, tapi aku juga tak rela. Maksudku, hei, membiarkan seorang Miku—sekali lagi, seorang MIKU—membiarkan pria itu tinggal satu atau dengannya? Persetan seberapa akrabnya mereka. Aku tak rela.

Apa? Kalian bilang reaksiku berlebihan? Apa aku salah?

Aku makin menganga ketika pria berambut ungu itu turun dari kursinya, membuka pintu kayu kecil di dekatnya yang menjadi jalan keluar-masuk pegawai, lalu nyelonong ke pintu lain yang ada di dapur. Sepertinya pintu itu akses menuju rumah Miku. Aku sungguh cengo. Apa yang kulihat ini? Serius? Serius ini beneran terjadi?

Dua orang pelanggan lain di dekatku membayar makanannya dan meninggalkan warung. "Terima kasih! Silakan datang kembali!" ujar Miku dengan senyum ceria. Miku mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk _ramen_ bekas makan yang akan dia cuci. Sadar akan perubahan wajahku, dia menoleh. "Hei, Len."

Aku tersentak, salah tingkah. "Eh ... apa?"

"Ada apa? Kau melamun?" tanya Miku. "Atau kau tadi merasa terganggu dengan Gakupo? Aduh, maaf sekali, ya. Dia memang begitu kalau mabuk."

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan ..." ujarku diikuti tawa rikuh.

Suara mangkuk-mangkuk yang bertalu-talu diikuti suara air dari keran bak cuci mengisi keheningan warung itu. Sudah jam setengah sebelas dan memang sewajarnya warung ini sudah sepi. Seingatku ini bahkan sudah jam tutup, tapi Miku pantang mengusir pelanggan. Dari mana aku tahu? Lihatlah kebaikan Miku selama ini—maksudku, hanya argumenku saja.

Aku berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi dengan makananku—sial, aku bahkan belum menghabiskan setengahnya. Tetapi bayang-bayang keakraban Miku dengan pria itu menyita pikiranku. Apa benar pria itu hanya temannya? Tak lebih? Bukan ... pacarnya?

"Ehm, orang itu tadi ... pacarmu?"

Ucapanku tepat saat Miku mematikan keran. Aku baru menyadarinya. Astaga, apa yang kutanyakan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa diam sedikit? Ini urusan orang, bego!

Miku berbalik, menyangga tangannya di meja pembatas antara dapur dengan meja pelanggan di hadapanku, menunduk memandangku. "Orang itu? Gakupo?" Dia memastikan. Aku mengangguk pasrah. Malu sekali menanyakan hal itu.

"Oh, dia ..." Sedetik kemudian Miku tertawa renyah. Aku melongo. "Orang kayak gitu pacarku? Ya kali, Len. Dia itu kakakku."

Aku ... langsung ... cengo.

"Ka ... Kakakmu?" tanyaku gelagapan. "Tapi kau menawarkan dia menginap ..."

"Iya, dia kakak tertuaku yang tinggal di kota sebelah bersama kekasihnya. Kalau lagi bertengkah sama pacaranya itu, dia biasa mampir ke sini dan minum bir. Tapi sekarang kayaknya masalahnya tambah berat, deh. Hehe ... Makanya lebih baik dia pulang ke sini dulu," jelas Miku sembari cengar-cengir.

"Terus kau tinggal di sini sama siapa? Sendiri?" Akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk kepo.

"Ada kakak keduaku. Namanya Meiko. Cantik, lho~" godanya. "Mau kukenalkan? Aku rasa kalian bakal cocok, deh."

"Ah, nggak usah," tolakku halus. Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita lain. Kalau wanita yang disebut "Meiko" itu cantik dan dewasa, lebih baik dikenalkan pada Kaito, seniorku di kantor, yang jones itu.

"Hm ... serius? Kau nggak tertarik, Len? Atau kau punya pacar?" tanya Miku.

"Nggak, aku nggak punya pacar, kok," sergahku dengan suara seperti tikus mencicit. Serius, aku malu sekali.

"Oh ..." Miku mangut-mangut. "Kalau aku jadi pacarmu, mau, nggak?"

Aku menyemburkan kuah _ramen_ sekali lagi. Wajahku memanas. "H-Hah?! Se-Serius?"

"Haha ... Maaf, Maaf. Bercanda," ujar Miku sembari tertawa. Tidak lucu bagiku. Aku memasang wajah kecewa. Pupus sudah harapanku.

Tapi rupanya masih ada lanjutannya.

"Aku nunggu kamu nembak duluan, deh," sambungnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Aku terperangah. Miku tersenyum padaku dan berbalik meneruskan pekerjaannya. Perlahan aku merajut senyum. Rasanya aku bahagia. Setelah empat bulan mengenalnya, sepertinya perasaanku mendapat sambutan yang baik.

Kurasa nanti aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo, halo. _Satu fic barteran sudah jadi. Nantikan fic-fic_ barter yang lain~


End file.
